


Powers

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, idk what the +1 would be, should i make this a 5 + 1?, the paladins get powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to my other fic 'Paladin of water'.I got a couple of requests to do a fic where the others get powers, so here you go! Each chapter will be a new paladin getting their powers.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! So I'd like to apologise for how long its been! It took a while to find the motivation to start this, and I have exams next week so I might be a little longer with another update, but I thought I should post something, so here you go! I'm going to try my hardest to get other chapters up, I promise!

Lance had always known there was something special about his relationship with Blue. After all, they’d been the first to find each other. It was something about the peace he felt when he was with her, something about the rush of warmth she would send his way at the start of every mission, it was something about the sudden overwhelming feeling of confidence he’d felt when he first sat in her pilot’s seat, the thought that this was exactly where he was meant to be. 

He’d never imagined, however, that the lions weren’t supposed to react to their paladins like this for months, even years later. He’d simply assumed they all felt this way.

When he’d been sent flying over the cliff’s edge, he’d, of course, been terrified. There was no sense of calm as he’s often heard there would be, and he’s not embarrassed to say his last thoughts were along the lines of ‘God I want my mum’ and ‘I don’t care how noble it would be to die in battle! Screw that! I’m too young!’. When he hit the water, he was too preoccupied with the whole ‘drowning’ thing to realise he probably shouldn’t have even survived the fall. After a few seconds of desperate attempts to figure out which way was up, he’d been overcome with such a strong sense of despair and hopelessness he’d almost given up. And then, like an ice pack to a burn, Blue’s presence had spread through Lance’s mind, soothing away his stress and worry.

He’d told the others that Blue had spoken to him – that wasn’t strictly true, it’d been more like he’d suddenly known, as though his instincts had kicked in and told him exactly what to do. He knew it was Blue though, because she’d been there with him, keeping him calm and granting him the breath he’d so desperately needed.

At the time he’d been so focused on saving the others he’d not even thought about the absurdity of it – not until they’d been on the way back and he’d said it out loud. And hearing from Coran that he had superpowers? That was almost a little too much for one day. 

Immediately after he’d been cleared by Coran, he’d rushed to see Blue (he was nearly knocked over by the sudden rush of relief and love he felt as he walked into her hanger), and had spent hours just sitting and talking to her (mainly thanking her and telling her how freaking cool it was that she’d turned him into Aquaman). While Blue gave no direct reasons for how it worked, or how to help the others get there, she did introduce him to meditation technique that would specifically strengthen that part of their bond, and after only one trial of it he felt stronger.

The next day, the others had practically begged him to teach them how to use their powers, but, as much as he wanted to help them, he could offer nothing more than a weak “talk to your lions?” and a shrug. They’d taken it to heart though, diligently working with their lions, and they’d all been positively glowing at dinner, gushing about everything they’d learned about their lions.

Over the next few days, Lance spent every free moment with Blue, trying to figure out how to help the others. He had Allura breathing down his neck, constantly reminding him how much stronger this would make the team, drastically improving their chances of winning. And Lance knew. But truth was, he was just lucky. Blue had to choose between letting her paladin die and saving him. The fear that it was a forced decision that was made too early for lack of other choice was eating him up. Until a week and half later.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were training when it happened. 

A new exercise designed by Allura and Coran to test their quick thinking, especially when they have no idea what to expect next. Every few seconds a new creature would appear; first a humanoid-looking thing, then a snake-like creature, a couple of flying things that looked vaguely like a mix between a cat and a moth, and what they were currently dealing with: cockroaches the size of small dogs. 

They had seemed to appear out of nowhere, suddenly there was an army of them, scurrying across the floor at alarming speeds, scuttling up the walls and along the ceiling until all 5 of them were forced into a small circle in the middle of the floor, surrounded by them as they closed in. Lance knew they’d fail the exercise soon, and in his desperation to help his team, he let his instincts take over, dropping his bayard and ignoring the startled shouts of his team. Breathing deeply and closing his eyes, he slowly raised his hand out in front of him, shivering as a tingly sensation ran through his veins and buzzing in his ears, before snapping his eyes open and clenching his fist, concentrating the electricity under his skin, pushing it through his fingertips.

Immediately water rushed around him like a whirlpool, its deafening roar echoing through the room, before shooting out in all directions and crashing into the creatures, washing them to the corners of the room, before evaporating.

Lance stood for a moment, breathing heavily and staring at what he’d done, before slowly lowering his hand. He felt drained and energised at the same time, the tingly feeling under his skin fading but still present. Cautiously, he turned to his team behind him, who remained completely dry. They were all staring silently at him, and Lance felt his anxiety hitch up a notch, until Allura’s voice echoed over the comms.

“Lance! That was incredible! Have you been practising with Blue?”

Still struggling to catch his breath, Lance managed to reply “I’ve been- been talking to her a lot, hanging out and,” A deep gulp for breath, “stuff.”

“So you’ve never…” Shiro waved his and around vaguely gesturing at everything, “done anything like…that before?”

Lance shook his head no, suddenly feeling very self conscious under the stare of the others, clenching his hands into fists to stop them shaking. The silence seemed to stretch on for ages, and with each second Lance grew more and more uncomfortable. He wasn’t even sure what he was afraid of. They wouldn’t be angry, surely. Unless they’d wanted to practise with their bayards and Lance had ruined it? No, Lance told himself, he knew them better than that, they’d be happy for him, maybe even impressed.

So why weren’t they saying anything?

Just when Lance thought he couldn’t possibly take it anymore, Hunk exploded, rushing over to pick him up in possibly the tightest Hunk Hug he’d ever had (which was saying something, because over the years Lance had become somewhat of a Hunk Hug connoisseur).

“Lance! Dude! That. Was. Insane! Do you even realise how cool that was? You were like _whoosh, wham, bam_ and then they were all dead! There was like, hundreds! Did you know you could do that? And you looked so powerful with your eyes going all glow-y and stuff, and-!”

What?

“What?” 

“When you were doing the whole Percy Jackson thing, your eyes were like, glowing blue.” Pidge piped up. “It was super badass.”

“And when the water was like a tornado around you, that was…” Shiro shook his head, as if lost for words.

“It was pretty cool.” Keith finished, smirking slightly.

Later, Lance would be embarrassed by the grin he gave when Keith said this, but it was pretty nice to get a compliment from Keith every now and then. He opened his mouth, although he wasn’t sure what he was planning to say. Thankfully, he never had to figure it out, as suddenly everything swirled into darkness around him. He never even felt himself hit the floor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up in the med bay, Hunk sat next to him chatting idly to Coran. He smiled to himself as the memories came flooding back, though he winced against the headache that seemed to be sharpening by the minute.

“Number 3! How are you feeling?” Coran cuts Hunk off, looking past him now he’s realised Lance is awake.

“Hey Coran, little bit of a headache, but other than that, I’m fine.” Lance had learned long ago that it wasn’t worth trying to lie to Coran when he asked that question.

Feigning anger, Hunk punched him lightly on the arm and tried his best to sound furious. “Dude, you scared the hell out of us! Warn a guy next time!”

Seeing right through him, Lance pulled his best friend into a hug and smiled into his shoulder. Hunk immediately gave up the charade, melting into the hug and continuing “Coran said it’s a normal reaction to using so much of your powers for the first time with hardly any build up. Apparently the more you do it the easier it’ll get.”

“That’s a relief. Imagine if I tried that in a fight and just immediately passed out.” Lance chuckled, relaxing as he heard Hunk laugh into his shoulder. 

Releasing Hunk from his hug, he mimed what he’d done earlier, raising his hand out in front of him and making a fist. Then he shouted, “Don’t worry civilians, I’ll save you!” grinning and trying hard not to laugh before flopping backwards onto the bed, poking his tongue out as though he’d dropped unconscious.

Hunk broke into peels of laughter, and Lance lost his grip on a straight face, joining in as well. 

Coran watched from the side, amused, if slightly lost as to what was happening, and decided to alert the rest of the team that Lance had woken up. Not ten doboshes later, the whole team had joined them. Coran remained stood at the side, watching with a smile as Allura turned to Lance and said something, a grin on her face, prompting uproarious laughter from the others. And not for the first time, Coran knew for certain that these people were the perfect team to pilot the lions and save the universe.


	2. Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! Admittedly I wanted this chapter to be longer, and I probably haven't edited it as much as I should have but i just really wanted to get this up, and my exams are still going so when I got the chance to finish this chapter off and post it, I took it. Hopefully it's not too awful haha
> 
> Like I said last time, my schedule is hectic but I'm going to try my best to keep posting fairly regularly! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!! :) x

They had sat in the med bay with Lance for hours, long after Coran had told them Lance was free to go. They only went they’re separate ways around 11, when they decided they should call it a night.

For the first time in months, Shiro had been asleep within 5 minutes of getting into bed, the joy and calm that had come from just sitting and chatting with his team leaving him relaxed in a way he hadn’t felt in years. And for a few hours, the weight of leading Voltron was lifted from his shoulders.

He woke at 4:30, feeling refreshed and alert having had one of his longest rests since joining Voltron, and decided to spend some time with his lion. Seeing Lance yesterday had strengthened his resolve to connect more with Black. As well as that, though, the feeling he’d had after speaking to them had been incredible, as though the mere act of being around them made him stronger.

So he sat in the cockpit, though he didn’t say anything, simply sat with his lion and let his consciousness melt with theirs. Maybe hours later (Shiro wasn’t sure, he’d lost track of time, but it felt like a while), the alarms blared, and Shiro rushed off to meet the others, but not before saying a quick goodbye to Black. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He reached the training room at the same time as Lance and Pidge, walking in with them to find Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran already there. 

“Well done Paladins! That’s one of the quickest times you’ve all arrived together! It was just a drill, but Coran and I have decided to get some bond-strengthening training exercises done today!” Allura announced. 

Dutifully, all the paladins sat in a circle, holding hands and closing their eyes.

“Now Lance, why don’t we start off with you. Could you describe how it felt when you used your powers yesterday?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” He cleared his throat before continuing, “It was - incredible. It made me feel really…powerful. It was like,” He paused, and Shiro could tell he was struggling for words. “There was this buzzing, under my skin, like someone had given me 50 shots of espresso and a red bull, like my blood had turned into electricity. And I just, well it was kind of an annoying feeling – not uncomfortable! Just weird – and my mind was just screaming for me to get this buzzing feeling- this electricity- out. So I imagined this, energy, I guess, flowing out of my hands.” Shiro nodded, though no one could see him with their eyes shut. Just hearing about it, he could almost imagine electricity buzzing through and around him now, heart pounding and stomach twirling. It must be the bond, he thought, because it felt so real-

“Quiznak! Shiro!” Allura’s voice cut through his thoughts and he snapped his eyes open. Pidge and Hunk yanked their hands out of his, staring at him in shock. Arcs of electricity flew around him, spinning around his hands and torso and head, and he yelled in surprise, jumping to his feet. Except he didn’t stop when he got to his feet, he shot into the air, floating around 6 feet off the floor. Wind whipped around him, the cold stinging his cheeks and making his eyes water, and the strength of the wind sending various pieces of equipment and paper flying.

“What the-!” He started to shout, before the wind and electricity abruptly disappeared and he plummeted. 

Following the crash of him hitting the floor, there was silence. Shiro lay there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened, before slowly sitting up and facing the others. 

Pidge, Hunk, Keith and Allura had looks of varying shock and confusion on their faces, while Lance was beaming incredulously at him, and Coran had a slight smile, as though he’d expected this. 

“Dude.” Lance grinned at him, holding out his hand and helping him up. “That was crazy.”

Accepting his hand, Shiro stood up, though he simply stared in silence, mouth parted slightly, still in shock.

“So, looks to me like number one possesses the ability to control wind and electricity.” Coran stated, scribbling something down onto his paper. 

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Keith mumbled, eyes never leaving Shiro.

“That makes sense, actually. The Black lion is associated with the sky.” Allura muttered.

“Can you do it again?” Pidge asked, though she too was still staring blankly ahead.

“Uhm…” Shiro was trying really hard to form a sentence, but his head was spinning and blood was still roaring in his ears and he was barely able to process what was being said let alone think a coherent thought and-

“Maybe that’s not a great idea,” Hunk said, stepping forward to Shiro’s side.

Blinking, he realised faintly that he’d never let go of Lance’s hand, but he didn’t seem to mind and Shiro was fairly sure it was one of the only things keeping him upright. 

“Hey, dude?” Lance asked gently, tugging on his hand lightly earning Shiro’s attention. “Are you with us?”

“Y-yeah.” He mumbled, though it didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears. “Can I sit down?” Without waiting for a reply he plonked himself heavily down on the floor, dragging Lance down roughly with him.

“You…ok?” Keith asked, stepping forward.

“Yeah.” Shiro said confidently. Then he passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he came to, he was laying on the sofa, the paladins spread around the room in various uncomfortable-looking positions, fast asleep. Keith was asleep sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa. His head was tipped back slightly, and Shiro’s hand had ended up resting, tangled in his hair. Lance had somehow managed to fall asleep with his head in Keith’s lap, something Shiro definitely didn’t think Keith would be comfortable with (<strike>but then again, Keith had always had a soft spot for Lance</strike>), and his feet propped up on the coffee table. Hunk had fallen asleep next to him, laying face-down on the floor, with Pidge curled up asleep on his back, snoring softly. 

Smiling, Shiro pulled his phone out, snapped a picture and settled back, allowing himself a few more hours of peace with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Shiro!! I don't intend for this to be a Klance fic, but I am absolutely a complete sucker for it, so there may be a few references to pre-relationship or crushes or something because I literally have no self control lmao. I'm considering making this a 5 + 1, where the +1 is all the paladins using their powers after mastering them a bit more or something? Just showcasing their abilities or something I'm not sure yet, so feel free to tell me what you think. Also, I noticed I often forget about Allura and Coran, especially Allura, so I'm going to try and include them more.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


	3. Pidge (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't even know what to say ;-;
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait!! And I'm also sorry that I can't promise that I'm actually picking this fic back up :/ I was hit with a surge of inspiration to update this after the feedback I received from my most recent fic (go check it out, lol, shameless promo), so I decided to finish off this most recent chapter, which I was in the middle of in November. I was fully intending to finish this fic when I first started writing it, but since then I've lost motivation for this fandom :( I'm not saying that I'll never finish this fic (because I'm not planning on abandoning it) but I'm not sure how soon updates will be. For now this fic is on a break, but who knows, I may be hit with love for this once again and finish it soon.
> 
> So again, I'm really sorry for the one-off update and for the super long break I took, and I'm sorry that this may not get updated for a while again, but I really hope you still enjoy this chapter and can bare with me :)

When she woke, Pidge was still balanced precariously on Hunk’s back. Blearily, she looked around the room, grinning as she realised they’d all fallen asleep with Shiro. She lay there for a few more minutes, before slipping off of Hunk’s back, careful not to wake him or the others.

Stumbling into the hall, she paused, before turning towards her room. She sat on her bed, laptop propped open in front of her as she opened a new file in word. Fingers flying across the keypad, she wrote down all the things she new that connected the pilot and their ability to unlock their powers, desperate to find a common link. No matter how many times Lance insisted that the only way was to spend time with your lion, she couldn’t shake the idea that there was more to this. Maybe a specific set of words that had to be spoken to the lion? Or a button you had to press? Or maybe it was nothing to do with the pilots. Maybe it was just something that happened, and it was a coincidence that Lance and Shiro had got theirs at the same time. Pidge hated coincidences. 

An undeterminable amount of time passed as Pidge remained on her bed, searching her mind for a factor they hadn’t considered before, when she was startled from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

“Come in!” She called, shutting her laptop.

The door opened to reveal Hunk, smiling warmly. “Hey Pidge, how’s it going?”

Rubbing her eyes wearily, Pidge considered the question. Honestly, she’d been better. This whole ‘powers’ thing was kind of stressing her out, because the team _needed_ this.

“I’ve…been better.” She admitted quietly. As she met Hunk’s eyes she was surprised to note that he didn’t seem confused, or shocked, but more like he’d known and was expecting this response. Although, she thought, Hunk did seem to have a knack for knowing when someone needed to vent, even back at the Garrison. 

Quietly, he took a seat next to her and tilted his head to the side, a silent invitation to talk. 

“It’s just…this’ll sound stupid.” She trailed off, but a firm shake of his head spurred her on, sure that Hunk would understand. “I guess I’m just- scared. What if everybody manages to get their powers except me? I don’t want to hold people back, and…I don’t know.” She paused, looking away. “I’m not used to, you know,” A heavy sigh escaped as she opened up her laptop and showed it to Hunk. “Not getting the hang of something quickly.”

Suddenly, her head snapped up, making eye contact with him as her cheeks burned red. “Not that I mean I’m good at everything! Because I’m not, no one is, and I don’t mean to make it sound like I’m, I’m _better_ than everyone else, that’s not what I meant-”.

Hunk cut her off, chuckling and reaching over to ruffle her hair, and she allowed him for a second before scowling and batting his hand away to fix her hair. Unfazed, he continued. “Pidge, it’s okay. I know what you mean. It’s alright to feel a bit intimidated if someone else manages something before you, but I promise you, you’ll get it eventually. You’re really, really smart, Pidge, so if this was some complicated equation, or impossible scientific theory, I know you’d be the first to get there, no competition. But this isn’t about science, or maths, it’s about building a relationship with someone you trust. And, let’s be real, in a competition to make friends, _of course_ Lance is going to get there before the rest of us.”

Pidge laughed, already beginning to feel better. She was glad Hunk came to talk to her.

“And, hey. If you’re still upset, just remember. Keith and I are still trying to figure it out, you’re by no means last. We’re in this together.” He held up his fist for a fist bump, and Pidge laughed as she hit it. “So what do you say, wanna head to the hangars and talk to our lions?”

Smiling, Pidge nodded, accepting the hand he held out to her, more determined than ever to strengthen her bond with Green.

________________________________________________

She couldn’t believe she hadn’t done this sooner. The feeling was indescribable, incredible. It was a feeling of belonging and acceptance like no other. No wonder Lance and Shiro did this often, connecting with Green was so…empowering. A laugh bubbled up and out of her, though she was unsure what was funny, the feeling of elation was too much to bare without some output.

Hunk laughed too, audible through the comms they were wearing. Pidge hadn’t wanted to do it alone, and Hunk had been more than happy to connect with her via comm. Pidge made a mental note to thank him later. Hunk was an _angel_. 

She grinned, finding a feeling of peace as she sent waves of love and care towards both her lion and Hunk, and for the first time, she stopped thinking about needing to connect with her lion because she wanted her powers, and started thinking that she wanted to connect with her lion because _she wanted to connect with her lion_.

And suddenly, just like that, a cool, calming feeling washed over her, and she felt something within her _click_. It pulled a gasp from her, as everything suddenly seemed to align, and she knew for sure that she had done it. At the same time, she heard a gasp from Hunk, and her excitement doubled.

“Hunk! Did you…feel that?”

“Yeah,” He laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, did you?”

“Yes! Do you think that was…_it_?”

“I don’t know! It- it felt like _it_.”

“Meet me outside the lions, we should talk, face to face.”

A few moments later saw the two paladins scrambling out of their lions and rushing towards each other. 

“Ok…so, what do we do?”

“We should see Coran!”

“Right, right.” They started off towards the main living space in search of Coran. “What do you think our powers are?”

“Pidge, lets not get ahead of ourselves. We might not even have them yet.” Hunk reminded gently, not wanting Pidge to be let down.

“I know, I know. But if we _do_ have them, what do you think it’ll be?”

“Well, your lion is to do with forests, right?” He asked, giving her a sly grin

“Yes…?”

“So I think, you’ll be able to talk to animals. Like a Disney princess.”

“Hunk!” She laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. Then, a few moments later: “Really?”

“Sure, _Snow White_” The harder punch he received was totally worth it.

Arriving in the room, they spotted Coran sitting on one of the sofas, studying something in Altean on a tablet.

“Heeeeeeey, Coran.” Hunk greeted, shooting for casual and missing spectacularly.

“Ah! Number 2 and Number 5! How can I help you?”

“Hypothetically, how would we know if we’ve unlocked our powers? Hypothetically, of course.” Pidge asked, cutting straight to the chase.

“Now, you really should be asking Shiro or Lance this, although I do recall Lance saying he felt very sure of it, almost as though everything made sense, or something to that effect. Do you think perhaps you may have done it?” 

Sharing a look with Pidge, Hunk answered “We think, _maybe_, but we aren’t sure.”

“Well there’s only one way to know! Try it out!”

“Well, see, that’s the thing. We aren’t sure what our powers _are_, so we aren’t sure how to test them.”

“Well, Number 5, yours, I would imagine, would mainly be centred around plant life, what with your lion being the guardian spirit of the forest, so let’s start there. And Number 2, I’d imagine yours are centred around the ground and soil, because your lion is the guardian spirit of land, so perhaps we should wait for a chance to land on a planet for you?”

“Sure, that sounds good!” Hunk beamed, before rushing off and returning with a small potted plant for Pidge. 

Studying it, Pidge tried to decide how to go about it. The plant was a flower, with a fairly tall stalk and about 4 or 5 buds sprouting off of it. None of them had yet bloomed though, so perhaps that was a good place to start?

Concentrating, she directed all her energy and focus into the plant, visualising over and over again the buds opening and blooming. After what felt like forever, frustration was beginning to overwhelm her. She had been so _sure_ that this was it, but instead she’d wasted Hunk and Coran’s time, and made herself look like a fool. Sighing softly, she turned away from the plant, attempting to gather herself.

“Hey, Pidge,” She turned to Hunk, greeted by an encouraging smile. “I know you can do this, don’t give up now. I believe in you! You just need to relax a bit.”

Taking a steadying breath, Pidge turned back towards the plant with newfound confidence. _She could do this_.

Throwing all of her belief into that little plant, she watched numbly, in shock, as the petals unfurled and each and every bud bloomed before their eyes. 

Stumbling away from the plant, she was light headed from excitement. Beside her, Hunk gasped quietly, eyes transfixed on the vibrant petals.

She felt almost detached from the world, sounds coming in muffled as she continued to study the plant, trying to convince herself that _that really happened_. Distantly, she heard Coran’s voice echo over the speakers.

“Allura, Shiro, Lance, Keith, could you please meet us in the common lounge?”

In what felt like no time, but was probably a few minutes (her perception of time was somewhat warped at the moment), the other four arrived. No one moved to explain, so Lance, as usual, filled the silence.

“Why are we all staring at the plant?”

“Pidge did it!” Hunk replied, tone filled with awe.

“Pidge did…what?” Keith’s tone remained flat, if somewhat curious.

“Number 5 has tapped into her powers!” Coran’s proud grin was practically audible in his voice, and Pidge found herself blushing.

“Pidge! That’s great!” Shiro beamed, and Lance swept her into a hug.

“What are they?” Even Keith was smiling at her.

“We don’t really know yet, but I managed to make this flower bloom! Definitely to do with plant life but we haven’t got a lot to work with on the ship. We’re going to test Hunk’s powers when we next land on a planet, so hopefully I can properly test them then!”

“Hunk’s powers?” Lance prompted, raising an eyebrow at Hunk.

“Oh, uh, yeah! I might have mine too! But Coran said it was best to wait until we were on a planet to test mine out because its to do with earth and stuff. And there isn’t really any…stable ground on a flying castle ship. But, we don’t_know_ if I’ve got mine, so, like, don’t get your hopes up…” He finished somewhat lamely, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

“Guys that’s incredible! You did it together?” Shiro asked, still grinning and undeterred by Hunk’s apparent anxiety about it.

“Yeah, we decided to try talking to our lions together, we didn’t want to do it alone.” Hunk smiled warmly at Pidge.

“No, Hunk convinced me to try it with him because I was sulking in my room!” Pidge declared, grinning back at him “I would be able to do this without Hunk. I meant to say thanks, by the way.”

“Aw, Pidge, don’t get all sentimental on me now.” Hunk gently punched her in the arm, but made no attempt to hide his growing smile.

“Whatever.” She made sure to punch him back.

“Well then,” Allura spoke up “Seems as though I should set a course for a nearby planet. Preferably uninhabited.” She added, huffing out a laugh.

“Yeah buddy, let’s see what you can do!” Lance whooped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if you've stuck around, I'm impressed haha I've been very unreliable with this fic, and I'm promising once again that I am remaining unreliable, but I just want you to know that I really appreciate you sticking around!! You're the best!! And I'm sorry!! 
> 
> Please still feel free to comment ;-; I crave validation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if the ending feels rushed, I suck at them haha. Please let me know what you think and who you want to see next!


End file.
